<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>brevity is not the soul of hè zhāo's wit by konoco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968873">brevity is not the soul of hè zhāo's wit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoco/pseuds/konoco'>konoco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fake Slackers, 伪装学渣 - 木瓜黄 | Wěi Zhuāng Xué Zhā - Mù Guā Huáng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Established Relationship, Fluff, Interview, Karaoke, M/M, Post-Canon, inconsistent use of pinyin, married zhaoyu (pops champagne), not beta read we die like zhong jie's career, sounds like crack but it's not, vague spoilers for the novel, whipped he zhao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoco/pseuds/konoco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>[INTERVIEWER: Ah, this totally corresponds to our next question: how is the married life?]</strong>
</p><p>  <strong>[HÈ ZHĀO: Hoo boy.]</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hè Zhāo/Xiè Yú</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>brevity is not the soul of hè zhāo's wit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[cackles] the way there is only one english fic in this tag…….. the chinese fics are so godly </p><p>i couldn’t find the pinyin for the rest of the characters’ names o(-( i apologize for the inconsistency</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Interview with Hè Zhāo, entrepreneur Tsīnghuá economics graduate, dated XX/XX/2XXX. </span>
</h2>
<h3>
  <span>Published by Anonymous</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: Welcome, Mr. Hè Zhāo We are truly delighted to have you with us here today. Allow yourself to tell us as much as you can with the questions we will proceed to within a few moments. Is there anything you would like to let us know beforehand?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: None at all! I’m really excited, and I think we’ll do just fine with the interview. But there is one thing that I’d like to know, though, if you don’t mind answering.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: Of course, of course. What would that be?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: Is this entire thing being recorded? And what will the interview questions cover?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: Yes, and there will be a transcription of this interview that we will present to you first before we create our article. However, if our time is cut today, we can invite you over for another one not too long after today, if you may spare us some of your time. The interview questions are all regarding yourself, your history, and your job occupation, mostly, but feel free to not leave an answer for questions you deem too personal to answer.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: Glad to hear that, then. Well, I think we’re ready to go, just how many minutes do we have left? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: Let’s start now! Recording in 3… 2… 1…</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Xiè Yú looks at Hè Zhāo from the mirror, a suit and tie adorning his body and looking a lot more stylish than he usually does. He had an interview to attend, to, and leave it to him to be so over-the-top about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“En. Just imagine what the people would say about you if I came in their wearing pajamas?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The doctor rolls his eyes and tosses a comb to Hè Zhāo, who catches it smoothly. “And why should you be worried about me when this is your interview?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know, I think I can charm them well enough even if I were to wear just pajamas.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You charm the pants out of anybody. Wouldn’t be surprised if the interview became a casual conversation.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hè Zhāo grins at him, and Xiè Yú almost smacks his husband. “Oh, would you be surprised at all? I don’t think so.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>00:19</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: A good day to you, Mr. Hè Zhāo! A lot of us are wondering, now that you are on our seat, what’s the massive secret behind your success? Is there a tip that you can share to all business people in the industry?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: Ah, just be smart, do what your heart tells you to do, and find happiness in the small things around you. If you feel like it’s for you, then it’s for you, but if it’s not, then you can try never or when the time feels right.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: Simple yet powerful, as we have expected. Mr. Hè Zhāo, we have received reports that there was a hidden agenda with your sudden uprising in the industry? Would you care to tell us a clue about this agenda?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: How reliable are your reports... however, the reason why I decided to do something as massive as that is, simply put, for my lover. He may not remember it, but there was something that needed to be taken care of for his sake. That’s all I can share.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hè Zhāo tries his best to calm down. Deep inside, he’s as giddy as a yapping retriever and as spiteful as a hissing mother cat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The animal similes really don’t look like they’ll be stopping today,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he has Wàn Dá to blame for all those memes he sent to the class group chat not too long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boss has called him in today, along with that fruitless Zhong Jie, and Hè Zhāo, for all his skill in making premonitions, knows that it’s going to be something so good he might just have to break facade and howl with laughter in the middle of the office building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiè Yú was bringing home take-out from a five-star hotel restaurant after being invited to a day-long seminar for something about leg ulcers and critical care for athletes, Hè Zhāo didn’t bother remembering, knowing his little friend got his speech and notes all covered and understood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a great day today, I might cry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And cry out loud, he did, when his boss looks at Hè Zhāo and gave him the new company deal he and Zhong Jie have been eyeing since the beginning of times. Eversince Hè Zhāo rose to a good and profitable reputation in the business world, a lot of corporations began to turn their heads to the company that Hè Zhāo currently works in. All it took was a few more boosts — successful pitches, articles, and some good rapport brought by his journalist buddies — and suddenly, the long-time competitor Zhong Jie with ties to his then successful father was easily discarded just like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiè Yú didn’t even have to know, Hè Zhāo thinks that he can live by peacefully now that he’s taken care of his heaviest grudge on Xiè Yú’s behalf. The look on Zhong Jie’s face when their boss decided soon after to announce this publicly made him cry out in joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that, Mr. Hè Zhāo?” The boss asks, and Hè Zhāo covers his face and sends a wink to Zhong Jie’s way, who was red in the face and stunned still on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s nothing, I accidentally bit my tongue.” Hè Zhāo says and gives Zhong Jie the cockiest expression he could muster without attracting the attention of his boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The suspense of even keeping it as a secret didn’t last long — his one regret is that he never bothered letting Xiè Yú in on this plan in the first place because their wedding with Zhong Jie as a guest would’ve been a lot more devilishly fun, as their way of dealing with things have always been. Alas, some things are simply too good to be true, and Hè Zhāo thinks this was just fate preventing them from being too powerful together to take over the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s exaggerating, but looking at the empty seat on Zhong Jie’s cubicle in their office and the congratulatory gifts that he received on his table, he thinks it’s probably possible.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>02:47</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: Here is also another one of the reports that we received — that back in high school, you had the lowest grade in your class for about two consecutive years! What made you jump from 0 to top spot in just a year?!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: Interviewer, you sound excited about this. Are you sure your report is accurate!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: Positive! I once read a love story that contained exactly this kind of thing, where they were both bad students who lifted each other up to earn good grades, and it was very romantic! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: ...</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fake slacking had a lot of pros as it did cons. Having him room with Xiè Yú in the near-end of the term was, personally, the best pro that it ever brought to him his entire high school life. Maybe the removal of the heavy labeling and low expectations of other people felt really nice, but were they as nice as waking up to Xiè Yú’s face every day in the morning with Dean Jiang’s evil, boisterous, downright unmerciful exclaims of serving the country and becoming the best students in the background? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, they were not,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he doesn’t care if Xiè Yú doesn’t agree, because he’s not letting anything change his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting each other up wasn’t the most exact thing you could describe them as. With all humility, Hè Zhāo could say that there’s only little left they could try to lift each other up with, considering how they are pretty much the best in literally everything you place them at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except at romance. Romancing boys is not something Hè Zhāo can consider himself the best at. He could name at least four anonymous people in Bǎidù who were so much better than him that they wrote the very tips Hè Zhāo was reading, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ways on how to kiss your lover, a guide to dating, steps that will surely give you and your lover a splendid time, ki—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Have you completed the mock exams we have for physics? I want to see how you did the second to the last item.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hè Zhāo threw away his phone to the side, both out of fright and genuine surprise at the sudden presence next to him that was Xiè Yú, who he nearly forgot was living with him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god Xiè Yú is living with me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he feigns ignorance and tilts his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I don’t think there was a mock exam in—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too late,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he somberly thinks, watching the younger boy bolt up and move his way to the side of the bed where Hè Zhāo’s phone was carelessly thrown to. The screen wasn’t locked yet, and Xiè Yú could clearly see what Hè Zhāo had been reading seconds before he asked him about the mock exam question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiè Yú did a poor job of holding back his laughter, but only around Hè Zhāo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, are you really going to mock your boyfriend for being so insightful and considerate of your dating experience?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiè Yú looked at him and shook his head, letting out a small sigh as he laid the other boy’s phone back to the side, the screen turning to black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boyfriend is already fine the way he is.” He sits next to Hè Zhāo, whose heart was pounding as fast as a ghost crab’s running pace, and takes Hè Zhāo’s hand into his, cold and only a little calloused, never failing at making Hè Zhāo, as ironic as it was, warm in the inside. “I don’t like repeating myself. Zhāo-g</span>
  <span>ē</span>
  <span> is my type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hè Zhāo thinks, pouncing on the younger boy’s lips with his lips, pulling him down on the bed with him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Old Xiè is my type too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>04:19</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: Ah, so you were pretending to be a bad student, huh. I’ve heard a lot of instances where students do that in order to let their crushes take the top spot, or so that the people around them can praise them for the bare minimum, but I didn’t expect Mr. Hè Zhāo to be like that.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: It was a rickety experience, but it was quite amusing seeing how my teachers react to my almost unreadable handwriting because I wrote with my less dominant hand. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: Mr. Hè Zhāo is ambidextrous, then?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: I’m glad you caught onto that. Though I can use both hands for a lot of things, my left hand is a lot more unused to writing as my right hand is. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: That’s a pretty great skill — er, ability, rather? To have, I’ve never met too many ambidextrous people in my life. Say, Mr. Zhao, what other seemingly special talents do you have?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: Hm... what exactly counts as special? Like something uncommon or something that’s just pretty great in nature?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: I would say more of the latter, but both will actually do!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: Well, some people might call me a great singer. [Hè Zhāo flashes a smile at the camera.] </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one memory that had an unspoken rule between Hè Zhāo and Xiè Yú — it was never to be brought up ever again, and the only reason why it should be brought up is if everyone is in a really, really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good mood. And while being in a good mood is already pretty normal for the wedded couple, being in such a good mood that you feel no ounce of shame in recalling such a painfully humiliating memory that even</span>
  <em>
    <span> Hè Zhāo blushes</span>
  </em>
  <span> when remembering, is not a level that any of them have unlocked yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freshman year in college, probably the fifth get-together of Class 2.3 in that year. Wàn Dá, Liu Cunhao, Luo Wenqiang, Xu Qingqing, and everyone else who was available decided to have a small reunion at one of the karaoke bars in one of the more crowded areas of City A. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiè Yú had an inkling feeling inside of him that something was going to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They paid for a total of four hours, with any extension fees to be taken care of by the suddenly gallant Luo Wenqiang, and so far it’s been a very pleasant gathering that you didn’t even have to ask one of them if they were feeling scared, because if there is anything to know about the things that transpired in Class 2.3, it’s that nothing too good nor peaceful lasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve decided to make a challenge for everyone to follow — do not sing the song the way it’s supposed to be. After selecting tracks at random, the peaceful facade was finally broken. Luo Wenqiang was helplessly pinned to the wall by a full-of-regrets Wàn Dá, who would rather descend to the pits of hell than to let Luo Wenqiang lay a hand on their precious microphone. Xiè Yú simply recited one of the boy group songs that was added like a poem and Liu Cunhao and Hè Zhāo were cackling at how he eerily sounded a lot like Old Tang </span>
  <em>
    <span>(“Old Xie, Old Tang, I see no difference!”).</span>
  </em>
  <span> This chaotic spur of events continued on until </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>06:11</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: ...Is it just me, or is it pretty cold in here?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: Mr. Hè, we don’t even have an air conditioner...?</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After Xu Qingqing did a rock vocal cover of a traditionally-inspired Chinese drama song </span>
  <em>
    <span>(“Forever our Qing-ge! Long live our Qing-ge!” Wàn Dá and Liu Cunhao chanted)</span>
  </em>
  <span> the microphone was suddenly passed to Hè Zhāo, who had no clue what was going on eversince... Luo Wenqiang’s horrifying cover of a famous Douyin song. Or whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along the way, they ordered massive sets of food that were miraculously devoured and finished within nine and a half minutes. The cans of beer were everywhere, and Xiè Yú had the gall to order sweets and tell everyone that it was “on Zhao-ge’s behalf” </span>
  <em>
    <span>(which was really adorable, but God help his stomach, because he really can’t consume anything sweet right now or else he will implode on the spot).</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. A hip-hop song, Hè Zhāo thinks deeply. His previous classmates were cheering him on from the sidelines and he’s drunk at least three cans of beer by now. It wasn’t enough to make him completely drunk, but he was tipsy, and he thinks that his boyfriend looks especially fantastic tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So compliment his boyfriend, he did!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... uh-huh...” Hè Zhāo nearly slurs into the microphone, but the encouraging cheers from all his classmates and Xiè Yú’s knowing face in his view helps him regain the right amount of confidence that he lost after singing a duet with Wàn Dá. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Xiè Yú, baby, get up! Do my heart beats for you! Nay, nay, my boyfriend will leave you breathless! Eyes so cute, face so cute, ah... why is everything so cute? So sweet like lollipop, hah! Hah! Freeverse, yo! I’m the prince who will save you, yo! Love you, Xiè Yú, yo! Heh! Adorable, my boyfriend is! Ah, yo, yo, I think I will cry. Xiè Yú, Xiè Yú, my little friend! My little lover! Yo! I love freestyle! So fucking cool! Fuck yeah! Love ‘ya, Xiè Yú!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.....</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.......</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, yes, yo! Xie—“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking get him away from the microphone I am begging—!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An entire army was sent to attack Hè Zhāo. Needless to say, he was now on a higher security lookout than Luo Wenqiang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hè Zhāo wasn’t embarrassed by the entire ordeal, but Xiè Yú was </span>
  <em>
    <span>downright evil</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it came to facial expressions. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>04:28</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: A singer! My, I must say I’m impressed. Do you happen to dance, too?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: I don’t, sorry, but I did dance once back when I was in high school. I was center for the entire group and had everyone screaming.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: Oh, you! I would’ve been screaming as well,  Mr. Hè! Any remarkable memories that came along with it?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: Mhm. Kissed my boyfriend in front of the entire school.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: ...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: No one saw, but I think our classmates did. I just like the appeal of PDA.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: This boyfriend of yours, the same as your current husband?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: Yes! He’s the absolute best. I still can’t believe he’s real. Have you seen him? He’s drop-dead gorgeous, so [REDACTED] smart, he was top one in our entire city for the college entrance tests, did you know that? And he’s a surgeon now! Can you believe it? He’s so [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] and he’s also really great, have you seen him? I have him as my wallpaper, he’s just such a sight to behold. Do you want me to get you his autograph? Ah, here’s the wallpaper, he’s got a pretty darn cute mole by his eyes here. Clothes of different types suit him as well—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER:  Mr. Hè, want to give us a name? We’d of course love to know about this angelic being that is your husband.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: His name is Xiè Yú. Xiè. Yú. He’s the best person to ever exist. Can you believe I get to wake up to him every single morning? People can only wish they were me. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: Of course people would want to be with you. I suppose you’re already very much aware of why that is so?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: Because I’m married to Xiè Yú, duh.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INTERVIEWER: Ah, this totally corresponds to our next question: how is the married life?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HÈ ZHĀO: Hoo boy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Due to unforeseen circumstances, neither the audio recording machine nor the transcriptionist was able to capture the entirety of the rest of the interview. The transcriptionist could only say that Hè Zhāo’s voice was unable to reach his ears. However, the next interview will be set two weeks from now to pick off where was started.]</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Note: Dear Interviewer, please never bring up marriage, relationships, lovers, or husbands the next time you interview Mr. Hè Zhāo. Our guest has... been able to tell us enough about that part of his life. Let us be cordial and even more professional next time.]</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little friend, would you like to accompany me to the next interview? I could use some good luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the interview that, to Hè Zhāo, had gone really great (especially with that last part, he dazedly thinks), he and Xiè Yú were now eating hotel food in their apartment, an assortment of food and treats that Hè Zhāo was more than happy to stuff himself with. His heart feels a lot warmer at the thought of Xiè Yú picking out these food bits that he doesn’t even eat for him, so Hè Zhāo’s made it a priority to let him try the stuff that he knew didn’t contain the things Xiè Yú didn’t like to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This wouldn’t be your first time doing an interview.” Xiè Yú pulls out his phone and Hè Zhāo leans over to see him scrolling through his calendar app. “I think I’ll be able to make some time. Can’t really be sure since I’m a surgeon, and emergencies happen irregularly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Just knowing you’d still accompany me is enough for me.” Hè Zhāo whispers in Xiè Yú’s ear, and he gets shoved away as his husband continues to eat the meal in front of him. The ears never lie, Hè Zhāo muses to himself as he sees the scarlet color that Xiè Yú’s ears had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Accompany my ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there is a whole transcript for the interview it’s like 34 minutes long and theres a time stamp for literally everything its just me projecting on he zhao as a marketer something something</p><p>doctors do have those seminars they cover a wide range of topics but i just really like them because of the free hotel food that comes along with it</p><p>there may or may not be a part two LOOK i wrote this on a car ride to an exam center for pick-up if anything this is pure crack but this i kinda not hate at all. this i may or may not continue</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>